


Trae ice pops para después de cenar

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Day 1, M/M, OsaSunaWeek, OsaSunaWeek 2020, Osa_Suna_Week, Suicide Attempt, Summer, Tier 2 Ice pops / summer, ice pops, minor sakuatsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 1: ice pops / verano.De ice pops que nunca llegaron.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Trae ice pops para después de cenar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo! :)

❝A veces, un solo ser nos falta

y todo nos parece desolado.❞

**ALPHONSE DE LAMARTINE**

HACÍA un calor infernal aunque apenas recién había empezado el verano. Miya Osamu cruzó con dos grandes zancadas su diminuta sala de estar, y abrió de par en par las puertas de su balcón, con la esperanza de que soplara alguna de esas brisitas veraniegas que pudiera refrescarle y airear al menos un poco su calurosa vivienda. Mas todo permaneció sumido en una absoluta quietud, y no sopló ni el más leve vientecillo para complacerle. Entonces maldijo internamente el no haberle hecho caso a su técnico, cuando éste le advirtió que su destartalado airecito acondicionado requería de repuestos nuevos, y que de no cambiarlos pronto era de esperarse que en cualquier momento se estropeara.

Se concentró en hacer un cálculo mental de cuánto debía pagar por los repuestos, y consideró que tal vez podría economizar algún dinerillo haciendo la reparación por sí mismo en lugar de llamar al técnico, pero pronto su mente se distrajo divagando en otros asuntos. Quedose allí en el balcón, contemplando el cielo azulado que se perfilaba ante él, salpicado por una que otra esponjosa nube; y, sumido en su silencio, pudo escuchar la sinfonía que le ofrecían los insectos con su ulular, acompañado por el rumor lejano de una radio y las risas de los hijos de su vecino, que corretearon delante de su restaurante con dirección al parque situado un par de cuadras más adelante. Le pareció que aquel era un día espléndido, que le invitaba a disfrutarlo paseando por allí en lugar de quedarse encerrado trabajando, y pensó que quizás podría tomarse uno o dos días de la semana próxima para efectuar un merecido viaje de descanso a la playa. Se deleitó imaginando la silueta de su esposo recortada en medio del paisaje marino, con el crepitar de las olas tras suyo, las mejillas coloradas por el calor y los cabellos revueltos por efecto de la brisa.

Y como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido capaces de invocarle, escuchó tras él el ruido sordo de los pasos de su amado atravesando la sala hasta extinguirse en la cocina, y el ajetreo que hacía al abrir el refri y rebuscar en su interior su botella para el entrenamiento y el _bentō_ que le había preparado de almuerzo. Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir la cercanía de su presencia y, al volverse, encontró a Rintarō de pie a su lado, tras haber guardado sus pertenencias en la mochila y dejarla tirada en el sofá. Le contempló por unos instantes, percibiendo el hilo de sudor que descendía por su pálido cuello hasta perderse bajo su camiseta estampada con el logo de su equipo de vóley, los _Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin_ , e intuyó por su expresión que estaba irritado por tener que ir a entrenar en un día tan caluroso como aquel, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era quedarse echado en la cama mientras se derretía como un cubito de hielo en un trago, dignándose a cambiar de posición únicamente al sentir sus músculos adoloridos y entumecidos por permanecer en la misma posición por un tiempo prolongado.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar? —Preguntó entonces, preocupándose por la adecuada alimentación de su esposo, recordando que debía preparar una comida bastante nutritiva para que pudiera reponer de forma correcta las energías perdidas tras un arduo entrenamiento. Decidió aplazar para la cena su propuesta del viaje a la playa, y, al ver que Rintarō se encogía de hombros indeciso, sugirió—: pensaba hacer _tonkatsu_...

Rintarō asintió por toda respuesta, indicando con su gesto que cualquier cosa que gustara prepararle estaría bien para él.

—Estoy harto de este maldito calor —quejose luego, abanicándose con una mano y dejando escapar un suspiro al pensar que dentro de una media hora estaría sudando a mares—. Pasaré por la tienda a comprar _ice pops_ antes de venir, ¿necesitas que traiga algo más?

Osamu hizo un repaso mental de los víveres que le quedaban en la despensa, y le pareció que no le hacía falta nada.

—No —repuso—. Los _ice pops_ estarán bien —dijo, al cabo de unos segundos—. Tráelos para después de cenar, podríamos comerlos y ver una película.

Rintarō murmuró un «vale», y aceptó el beso de despedida que le ofrecía Osamu. Luego, volvió sobre sus pasos y, colgándose la mochila al hombro, se dispuso a irse, sonriendo maliciosamente ante la idea de conducir el auto con el aire acondicionado prendido al máximo, a pesar de que su pareja numerosas veces le había regañado explicándole que cada vez que lo encendía, consumía el 10% de la gasolina, y que había que economizar ésta, porque aún no había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una segunda moto de _delivery_ , por lo que todavía dependía de su coche para hacer las entregas cuando su único repartidor no se daba abasto con los pedidos en esos fines de semana ajetreados que se sucedían con bastante frecuencia.

Osamu le observó hasta que hubo traspuesto el umbral y cerrado la puerta, y esa fue la última vez que le vio con vida.

EL RESTO del día transcurrió con total normalidad. Luego de que Rintarō se marcharse, Miya Osamu bajó a su restaurante, y se concentró en hacer un excelente trabajo como de costumbre. Preparó docenas de _onigiris_ con toda clase de rellenos, manejó la caja registradora, pagó a un surtidor que acudió al local reclamando un pago atrasado y charló con algunos de sus clientes habituales, que no escatimaron en sus elogios al halagarle por la exquisitez y delicia de cada una de sus recetas. Cuando llegó la hora de su descanso para almorzar, se retiró a su despacho y charló con Rintarō por teléfono, y supo que se había enterado gracias a Komori que su cuñado la noche anterior había hecho enojar a su novio Sakusa, tanto que éste le obligó a dormir en el sofá durante toda la noche, y se rieron al imaginar a Atsumu dormitando en el sillón, mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza tratando de entender porqué su pareja se había enfadado con él por burlarse de su ridícula idea de alquilar un búnker, con el fin de salvaguardar sus pellejos en aras de producirse una futura pandemia. Cuando hubo culminado la llamada, volvió a sus labores y anduvo de aquí para allá, cerciorándose de que el negocio marchaba correctamente. Y al llegar la hora del cierre, ayudó a sus empleados a limpiar y recoger las sillas, para después cerrar cuando éstos se hubieron marchado tras una agotadora pero satisfactoria jornada de trabajo.

Una vez hubo acabado de cerrar el local, subió a su hogar, y contempló por el balcón abierto el cielo teñido por los colores del crepúsculo. Todo permanecía en la misma quietud de hacía un rato, pareciéndole que la naturaleza seguía reacia a complacer sus deseos de refrescarle ni con el más mínimo vientecillo. Se cambió el uniforme oscuro de _Onigiri Miya_ por ropas más ligeras, y se sentó a la mesa a hacer cálculos, determinando las ganancias obtenidas aquel día y precisando el presupuesto para el mes próximo. Cuando el reloj marcó las seis y media, calculó que estaba cercana la hora en la que llegaría Rintarō, por lo que dejó a un lado las cuentas y se dispuso a comenzar a preparar la cena.

Entró en su _modo chef_ en cuanto se cubrió con su delantal, aquel con estampados de pequeños _onigiris_ , un adorable regalo de bodas de parte de su antiguo _senpai_ Kita Shinsuke. Encendió la radio y, con los _hits_ más animados del verano sonando de fondo, tras asegurarse de haber lavado correctamente sus manos, comenzó a preparar la cena. Con manos expertas cortó los vegetales, fileteó y fritó la carne, cocinó el arroz y preparó el aderezo, dando a cada una de sus acciones un poquito más de amor del que solía poner usualmente cuando se entregaba a la cocina, complaciéndose al pensar que Rintarō saborearía esos deliciosos alimentos preparados por él.

A las siete estuvo todo listo. Puso la mesa, y se sentó a aguardar la llegada de su pareja. A las siete y media empezó a impacientarse, pareciéndole que se estaba demorando demasiado, mas intentó convencerse de que aquel retraso debía de tener una explicación lógica, y que quizás Rintarō se había entretenido de más debatiendo consigo mismo cuál sabor de _ice pops_ comprar aquella vez y llenando el carrito hasta el tope de otras chucherías muy poco saludables. A las ocho se comenzó a preocupar de verdad, traicionándole su mente con la idea de que algo grave podría haberle ocurrido, y le bombardeó el teléfono a punta de llamadas. Sin embargo, no recibió contestación alguna y, enfurruñado, tuvo que resignarse a cenar solo y recalentado en el microondas, porque su hambriento estómago se lo apremiaba. Cuando hubo acabado de comer, lavó su plato y se sentó a seguir esperando a que su esposo se dignara a hacer acto de presencia, dispuesto a burlarse en cuanto le viera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, diciéndole que de tanto esperarle se le estaba yendo la juventud.

Pero Rintarō no regresó aquella noche, ni trajo los _ice pops_ que le había prometido, y tampoco vieron la película ni hablaron de su plan de viajar a la playa.

NO SUPO en qué momento se quedó dormido. Recordaba haberse acurrucado en el sofá y encendido la tele, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos a la vista de una pésima comedia romántica. En algún punto de la noche, el cansancio pudo vencerle, y quedose sumido en un inquieto sueño, que fue interrumpido cuando sintió los músculos adoloridos por haber reposado en una mala postura por varias horas seguidas. Abrió con lentitud los ojos, y paseó la mirada por la sala en penumbras, escasamente iluminada por el brillo del televisor, sin comprender porqué había dormido en el sofá y no en los brazos de su querido Rintarō, hasta que recordó la espera a la que le había sometido el susodicho durante toda la víspera, sin que se apareciese por allí con los _ice pops_ prometidos, listo para acurrucarse en su regazo e ignorar la película mientras le escuchaba parlotear acerca de las comidas que podrían degustar en la playa. Enojándose con tan sólo la insinuación que le hizo su mente de que tal vez Rintarō le había engañado, se desquitó con la tele, cuyo molesto zumbido contribuía a exacerbar su malhumor, y la apagó con un ademán violento, impidiendo que continuara transmitiendo imágenes, ajena a todo lo que enturbiaba su alma en aquel instante.

Intentó serenarse, convenciéndose de que Rintarō no sería capaz de hacerle aquello y que tenía una buena explicación para justificar su ausencia. Salió al balcón, esperando divisar en cualquier momento los faros de su coche acercándose por la vía. El alba recién comenzaba a esclarecer tímidamente el cielo nocturno, por lo que dedujo que debía ser muy temprana la mañana. El reloj de su teléfono se lo confirmó, marcando las seis y cuarto. Al fijarse bien, notó que en la pantalla aparecía la notificación de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, y se ilusionó con la idea de que quien le había llamado con tanta insistencia no podía ser otro que Rintarō, tratando de contactarle desde un teléfono prestado luego de que el suyo se descargara, con el fin de tranquilizarle y explicarle lo que había ocurrido; que, según su imaginación, sólo habría podido suceder alguna emergencia familiar que impidiera a su amado volver a casa aquella noche.

Estaba a punto de marcarle, cuando su teléfono vibró y se percató de que tenía otra llamada entrante del mismo número. Y todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaron en cuanto escuchó que no era la voz de Rintarō la que le hablaba, sino la de un hombre al que no reconoció de ninguna parte. El desconocido se apresuró a identificarse como el detective Kurosawa y, tras dar un largo rodeo, en el que se evidenciaba su incomodidad y la incapacidad de hallar la forma adecuada en la que expresar la noticia que debía comunicarle, le informó con escuetas y crudas palabras que su esposo Suna Rintarō había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

 _«Lamento informarle que su esposo Suna Rintarō falleció en un accidente de auto»_ , aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Osamu, como si fuesen repetidas por una grabadora de sonido. Ajeno a ello, su interlocutor siguió hablando, indicándole que acudiera de inmediato a la estación de policía.

Media hora después, Miya Osamu estuvo en la jefatura de policía que el oficial le había indicado. Si bien se negaba a creer que todo cuanto éste le había informado era cierto, una parte de él era dominada por el pesimismo de saber que difícilmente la policía hubiese podido equivocarse en un asunto tan serio como aquel, y sentía la urgencia de averiguar lo más pronto posible lo que había ocurrido.

Una secretaria le condujo a la oficina del detective Kurosawa. El oficial ya aguardaba a su llegada. Tratábase de un hombre joven, alto y de fornida musculatura, cuyo semblante tosco aparecía sin afeitar, acompañado por unas profundas ojeras que ensombrecían sus ojos, delatando su mirada cansada que había sido despertado a una deshora por parte de sus superiores para que se ocupase de aquel caso. Lucía su uniforme un tanto desaliñado, como si apenas hubiese tenido el tiempo justo para salir de casa, sin poder detenerse ni por un instante para echarse un vistazo ante el espejo y cerciorarse de si su aspecto estaba presentable. No le invitó a sentarse; tan sólo se limitó a decir:

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Y aunque no lo quiso, su voz sonó como exasperada, evidenciando que su único deseo era acabar cuanto antes con ese asunto y darle carpetazo al caso.

Osamu frunció el ceño ante su descortesía, preguntándose cómo sus superiores permitían que este sujeto tratase así a la gente. El hombre no pareció darse cuenta de ello, o si lo hizo no se disculpó. Le indicó con una seña que le siguiera, y Osamu se dejó guiar hasta el pasillo de los ascensores. Aguardaron a que uno de éstos se vaciara, expulsando un torbellino de oficiales que presurosos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo; y, al ingresar en el mismo, el detective marcó el último botón que aparecía en el panel.

Y Osamu supo a dónde se dirigían: a la morgue.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador, se hallaron en una estancia fría, de tristes paredes grises y escasamente iluminada. El detective Kurosawa, sin mediar ni una palabra, le condujo por un extenso pasillo, repleto de puertas que permanecían herméticamente cerradas, hasta que le hizo detenerse ante una ventanilla, situada al lado de una de éstas. A través de la misma pudo divisar lo que le pareció una especie de laboratorio, en el que un forense de uniforme azul aguardaba junto a un mesón, sobre el que podía observarse la silueta de un cuerpo, oculta bajo un plástico reluciente.

Dando un par de toquecitos sobre el cristal, el oficial ordenó al forense que descubriera el cuerpo, quien se apresuró a cumplir la orden bordeando el mesón y removiendo parte del plástico que cubría al cadáver, dejando a la vista su cabeza.

Entonces Osamu lo vio.

El cadáver de Suna Rintarō.

Yacía sobre el frío mesón, con la misma quietud etérea de un ángel sumido en un profundo sueño, del que ya nunca podría despertar. Su semblante figurábase más lívido de lo usual, delatando la ausencia de color en sus mejillas y labios que aquel bello cuerpo carecía de vida. En contraste con su extrema palidez, resaltaba la marca rojiza provocada por una fuerte contusión, que deformaba su nívea frente, junto a los rasguños esparcidos por su rostro, los cuales evidenciaban los lugares en los que le hirieron algunos trozos de vidrio roto.

Osamu sintió flanquear sus rodillas, estremeciéndose todo él ante la contemplación del cadáver de su amado. El oficial Kurosawa le interrogó si aquel era el cuerpo de Suna Rintarō, pero no tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar la respuesta que asomó y murió en sus labios, limitándose a asentir en silencio. Entonces el detective volvió a dar unos toquecitos en la ventanilla, indicando al forense que ya podía volver a cubrir el cadáver, ocultándolo de su vista, mas no pudiendo evitar que aquella imagen se grabara con fuego en su memoria.

Después de aquello, el oficial le hizo ingresar en la habitación contigua. Era otro laboratorio, un poco más extenso que el anterior, en cuyas paredes se alineaban una hilera de estanterías repletas de frascos que albergaban toda clase de reactivos para las más variadas pruebas forenses. En uno de los mesones, halló dispuestas las pertenencias que llevaba Rintarō al producirse el siniestro. Contempló la mochila ensangrentada, la botella sin la tapa y el envase del _bentō_ vacío; el teléfono con la pantalla rota y las llaves del auto; la billetera junto al carnet de identidad y algunos arrugados billetes y monedas sueltas; y, por último, la bolsa del supermercado, de la que sobresalían las envolturas de los _ice pops_ , de los cuales tan sólo quedaban las paletitas sueltas dentro de los plásticos pegajosos y olorosos a una mezcla de saborizante y azúcar. Una vez más, el detective le preguntó si esas eran las cosas de su esposo, y Osamu volvió a asentir.

Quiso preguntarle qué había ocurrido, mas no pudo. Si bien anhelaba saber lo que había sucedido, temía visualizar en su mente la cruda escena de Rintarō falleciendo de la forma más terrible y dolorosa posible. El oficial aguardó hasta que hubieron vuelto a su oficina, para explicarle con brevedad lo que ocurrió.

De acuerdo a lo que habían podido determinar, al parecer el siniestro había sido provocado por un sujeto que pretendía suicidarse arrojándose con su auto desde un puente. Sin embargo, el plan no le salió como había previsto, pues, en el momento exacto en el que cambió bruscamente de carril, pasándose al lado contrario, y pisando el acelerador a fondo con la intención de traspasar la valla del puente, observó que otro coche se aproximaba hacia él, conduciendo también a una rapidez bastante reprochable (y Osamu recordó las numerosas veces en las que le había regañado por ser tan descuidado al conducir, temiendo que llegara el día en que debiera ir a sacarle de la cárcel por superar el límite de velocidad). Rintarō, al verle venir de improvisto, a pesar de su rápido reaccionar apenas tuvo tiempo para frenar, no logrando impedir que el otro vehículo se estrellara contra el suyo, por más que hubiese casi reventado los frenos. El empuje ocasionado por el impacto le impulsó hacia adelante, quebrando con su cabeza el vidrio del parabrisas, golpe que le provocó la contusión que, según la autopsia, le produjo la muerte. Mientras todo ello ocurría, su coche patinó sobre la estrecha calzada, atravesó la valla y cayó fuera del puente, yendo a parar a las oscuras aguas del río. En tanto se hundía, la escena era observada por la atónita mirada del conductor suicida, quien había salido casi ileso del accidente, con unos pocos rasguños y por mayor pérdida el capó por completo destrozado de su vehículo.

Al concluir su relato, y antes de que Osamu pudiera decir algo, el detective hizo llamar a un perito forense, quien afianzó lo que hubo dicho su compañero, ilustrándole lo ocurrido con detalle y precisión científica, adornando su explicación con cálculos matemáticos, como pretendiendo demostrarle que todas y cada una de las leyes que regían el universo habían contribuido a que su amado no pudiese escapar de perecer de aquella manera tan abrupta. Y, al escuchar todo aquello, no pudo evitar ser presa de un ataque de histerismo, y estalló en estruendosas carcajadas, pareciéndole que era víctima de una cruel y muy mal planeada burla. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad aquel sujeto había pretendido matarse tirándose con todo y auto desde un puente? ¡Pero qué manera más ridícula de suicidarse! Si hubiese estado en su lugar, se habría suicidado en la comodidad de su casita, matándose con una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir, sumiéndose en un placentero y eterno sueño sin hacerle daño a nadie más. ¡Qué patético debía ser ese hombre, como para fallar en su suicidio y, de paso, provocar la muerte de alguien más!

Y ese alguien más había sido su Rintarō.

Y pronto sus risas se extinguieron, desmoronándose todo él en un inconsolable llanto, ahogándose con sus sollozos y balbuceando entrecortadamente palabras incoherentes, que no pudieron ser comprendidas por ninguno de sus interlocutores.

El oficial Kurosawa hizo ademán para que su compañero se marchara, pretendiendo comportarse como un buen policía haciendo el intento de consolarle. No obstante, fue interrumpido antes de que pudiese pronunciar ni una sola palabra, debido a la repentina llegada de los padres de Suna, visiblemente agotados tras haber viajado durante largas horas en tren hasta allí.

La madre de Suna dejó escapar una exclamación al ver a su yerno llorando, y entendió que todo cuanto le había informado el policía era cierto, que era verdad que su único hijo, aquel que tanta felicidad trajo a su vida, desde el primer instante en que supo que se estaba formando en su vientre, había perecido en un trágico accidente. Se unió a su llanto, y, mientras era consolada por su marido, quien tampoco había sido capaz de retener las lágrimas, escucharon al detective repetir el relato ofrecido a Osamu anteriormente. Al enterarse de que su hijo no había provocado el accidente, sino que era víctima de la locura de otro hombre, fue presa de un arrebato de ira, y montó en cólera, exigiendo que se hiciese justicia contra el conductor suicida. Adoptando el aire más apaciguador que pudo dar a su expresión, el oficial Kurosawa contactó y remitió el caso al fiscal del distrito, y en menos de media hora arrastraron a Osamu con ellos y se hallaron los tres instalados en la oficina del abogado, con el fin de discutir los términos de la demanda.

Y a todo lo que le preguntaban, Osamu sólo asentía en silencio, o respondía con monosílabos. Porque, si bien se encontraba allí, en realidad no estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

Porque aunque se hallaba sentado entre ellos, en realidad sentíase flotar fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, perdido y a la deriva en medio de una densa neblina, como si su mente, embotada, aún no hubiese comprendido que, a pesar de que Rintarō ya no estaba, él debía continuar con su vida.

LE DEJARON regresar a su hogar cuando ya despuntaba la tarde. Incluso si el sol del atardecer de verano teñía de cálidos tonos naranjas los contornos de sus muebles, le pareció que el lugar se hallaba dominado por una atmósfera fría y desolada, como si la ausencia de Rintarō hubiese podido producir un efecto asolador en todas las cosas.

No supo muy bien qué hacer. Estuvo deambulando por el piso, experimentando algunos breves ratos de lucidez entre todos los recuerdos de Rintarō que le asaltaban, pues todo cuanto le rodeaba le hacía recordarlo. Vio en el armario sus viejas zapatillas de trotar, y recordó que Rintarō le había comentado que le recordara que debía comprarse unas nuevas, cosa que no hizo; y en la mesita de noche encontró la novela que había estado leyendo en la antevíspera, y se acordó de que, cuando entró en la habitación, le halló llorando y dejando el libro a un lado, explicándole entre sollozos que su personaje favorito se había suicidado. Sonrió complacido ante la idea de que únicamente él había llegado a conocer esa faceta de Rintarō, aquella en la que simpatizaba y lloraba por las tragedias ocurridas a personajes ficticios, entre otras muchas que sólo su esposo le había dejado ver a él. Se preguntó cuál sería el final de esa historia, y si éste habría sido del agrado de Rintarō si hubiese alcanzado a leerlo.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis y media, salió de su ensimismamiento y, movido por la inercia de cumplir con una rutina habituada, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Preparó suficiente comida para dos personas y, cuando puso la mesa, colocó el plato de Rintarō en su sitio acostumbrado, como si en cualquier momento éste fuese a llegar para sentarse a cenar con él y bromear acerca de cómo le había ido en el día.

Pero no lo hizo.

BIEN entrada la mañana del día siguiente, Miya Atsumu acudió a la vivienda, haciendo uso de la llave que su hermano le había dado por si ocurría alguna emergencia, resaltando varias veces la parte en la que le advirtía que si no se estaba muriendo mejor que no se dejara ver por allí, porque le echaría a patadas en cuanto se diese cuenta de que sus pretensiones eran fastidiarle la tranquilidad a él y a Rintarō. Tras descalzarse en el vestíbulo, se encaminó a la cocina, suponiendo que su gemelo seguramente ya estaría preparando el desayuno. Empero, al entrar en dicha habitación, la encontró vacía, y su mirada advirtió que, sobre la mesa, yacía el plato de Rintarō, en el mismo lugar que solía ocupar en las contadas ocasiones en las que su hermano le había dejado comer con ellos.

Con gesto desolado miró la escena, sintiendo como que algo en su pecho se quebraba, al tratar de imaginarse siquiera toda la confusión y el dolor que debían turbar el alma de su gemelo en aquel instante.

Fue a buscarle en su habitación. Osamu recién se levantaba cuando vio a su hermano entrar. Le extrañó verle ataviado con un traje oscuro, y le preguntó el motivo por el que portaba aquella solemne vestimenta. Atsumu sólo repuso:

—Vamos al funeral de Rintarō.

Dijo esto con un tono serio, impropio de él, sin que el menor vestigio de burla asomara en sus facciones. Al notar que su gemelo permanecía inmóvil, bordeó la cama y, tras rebuscar en el armario, sacó el traje negro de su hermano y lo dejó sobre el colchón, pidiéndole que se vistiera.

Mas Osamu pensaba en otra cosa.

Ah, cierto. El funeral de Rintarō.

Recordaba haber escuchado a sus suegros discutir sobre ello.

Escuchó a Atsumu repetir la orden, y, sin oponer resistencia alguna, simplemente obedeció. Se vistió con movimientos maquinales, más concentrado en la confusión de ideas que rumiaban en su mente, en vez de concentrarse en lo que hacía. Por ello, Atsumu debió encargarse de arreglarle los puños arrugados del traje, además de anudarle adecuadamente la corbata.

Y así, aún abstraído en sus pensamientos, se dejó guiar por su hermano hasta su coche. Apenas habíase abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, cuando Atsumu hizo arrancar el auto y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las calles de la ciudad se sucedieron con rapidez una tras otra ante él, y pronto se hallaron a la puerta de la funeraria.

Era un edificio de aspecto ceremonioso y refinado, con suntuosas columnas que sobresalían de los muros, en cuyos remates podían apreciarse pequeños arabescos esculpidos en bajorrelieve. Junto a la entrada había una gran corona de flores violáceas, atada con una cinta en la que figuraba el nombre bordado de Suna Rintarō. Atsumu le hizo traspasar el umbral de la puerta, y le guió hasta el salón en el que desarrollábase el velorio de su esposo.

Encontraron el lugar repleto de gente. Reconoció entre la muchedumbre a sus amigos del Inarizaki, ataviados por trajes oscuros, que voltearon a mirarle con semblantes abatidos. También se hallaban presentes uno que otro colega de los _Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin_ y de otros equipos de la _V. League_ , entre los que resaltaban Bokuto y Hinata, quienes mostrábanse más silenciosos y tristes de lo habitual, provocando un fuerte contraste sólo perceptible para quien conociese las personalidades normalmente alegres de ambos jugadores. En ello pensaba, cuando su empleado Himekawa cruzó ante él y le saludó, para luego encaminarse al otro extremo del salón y servirle el té y los bocadillos a los familiares de Suna, a quienes no veía tal vez desde su boda, puesto que su esposo poco congeniaba con ellos y prefería pasar los feriados en compañía de la familia Miya. Un tanto apartados de los demás, divisó a sus suegros charlando en voz baja con el fiscal, pareciéndole que éste pretendía convencerles de que traían todas las de ganar en la demanda, y que a través de la misma podrían aliviar el vacío que la pérdida del hijo único había suscitado en sus almas. Por último, en el rincón más alejado de todos, atisbó a Sakusa siendo regañado por Komori, quien le increpaba que se comportase como una persona decente incluso si estaba agobiado por la multitud congregada en el sitio, insistiéndole para que hiciese el favor de ir a disculparse con la tía de Suna, a la que había rechazado de muy mala manera cuando ésta amablemente se le acercó a intentar saludarle.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo observar en el corto instante antes de que Atsumu le arrastrase entre los grupos de invitados, con el fin de que recibiera los pésames que exigían los protocolos de la buena cortesía. A cada uno de ellos replicó murmurando un seco «gracias», no pudiendo disimular la incomodidad que le embargaba al ser objeto de la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Sentíase tan solo en aquel desierto de gente.

Quiso huir, refugiarse lejos de allí de toda esa gente, que le observaban con miradas solícitas y compasivas, como si así pudiesen contribuir a ayudarle a aliviar el dolor de su luto. No obstante, no pudo, pues su hermano revoloteaba con insistencia en torno suyo, pretendiendo asegurarse de que nadie hostigara a su hermanito, cuando en realidad ignoraba que el deseo de éste era que le diera su espacio.

Tratando de alejarse de él, avanzó hasta el centro del salón, y allí la vio.

La sonrisa que más amó en este mundo.

Era una foto de un Rintarō sonriente, tomada frente al recién inaugurado _Onigiri Miya_. El marco se hallaba rodeado por coronas y ramos de claveles morados, las flores preferidas de su amado. Sus pétalos figurábanse tersos al tacto, y exhalaban una dulce fragancia, que le hizo recordar el día de su boda. Y se estremeció ante el recuerdo de Rintarō avanzando hacia el altar, por la nave central de la iglesia rebosante de rosas y claveles, sujetando entre sus manos un ramo de flores como aquellas.

Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a nublarle la vista.

Le pareció curioso que las mismas flores pudiesen servir tanto para decorar el altar en el que ha de sellarse un pacto de amor, uniendo dos vidas mediante el matrimonio, como para acompañar a un difunto al sitio de su descanso eterno.

Detrás de los claveles, distinguió la reluciente madera oscura del ataúd en el que reposaba el cadáver de su amado.

Y ahora se suponía que en ese momento debía despedirse de él para siempre.

Pensó que tal vez debió abrazarlo más cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

ERA UN día muy caluroso para un entierro. Sólo Miya Atsumu se percató de que el párroco se abanicaba con las Sagradas Escrituras. Incluso si él también estaba sofocado por el calor, deseando cuanto antes despojarse de aquel traje oscuro, quiso acercarse para increparle al sacerdote su indebida actitud en una ocasión tan solemne como aquella. Tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de ir a gritarle las cuatro palabrotas que bien se merecía, debido a que cuando se disponía a encararle, escuchó el ruido de la carroza fúnebre ascender por el sendero de gravilla, y al voltearse, divisó a su hermano apeándose de dicho vehículo en compañía de sus suegros.

Los cuatro hombres elegidos para ello se aproximaron a la carroza, y bajaron el ataúd, que casi desaparecía bajo un grueso manto de flores, transportándolo hasta la plataforma dispuesta sobre la fosa abierta, cavada previamente. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, el párroco dio inicio al oficio fúnebre, recitando el _Requiem_ e implorando a Dios por el eterno descanso del alma del difunto.

Y cuando el _Requiem_ concluyó y vio al ataúd descendiendo por la plataforma hasta el interior de la fosa, siendo cubierto por puñados de tierra que le arrojaban encima los obreros del cementerio, Miya Osamu se quebró en un llanto silencioso, deseando por un instante ser él quien yaciese en aquel ataúd a punto de ser enterrado para siempre, en lugar de su amado.

Entre sollozos, sintió que una mano se apoyaba con firmeza en su hombro, y, al volverse, su mirada llorosa se cruzó con la de su hermano.

Quizás no estaba tan solo como creía.

DOS DÍAS después, se sobresaltó al sentir su teléfono vibrar repentinamente a su lado. Al desbloquearlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una notificación del banco, en la que se le informaba que acababan de depositarle en su cuenta unos cinco mil yenes.

Estaba por preguntarse de dónde provenía ese dinero, cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono, anunciando que tenía una llamada entrante de su suegra. Apenas contestó, la mujer le informó que recién le había transferido su parte convenida de lo ganado en la demanda.

Ah, cierto, la demanda. Ni siquiera se había molestado a asistir a ella. En verdad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En medio de la confusión de ideas que difusamente pululaban en su mente, aquello era lo único que tenía claro: que ganar ese juicio carecía de sentido, pues no valía la pena hacer más miserable a un sujeto que ya de por sí lo era lo suficiente como para intentar suicidarse, quien a la postre seguramente ya debía estar lo bastante arrepentido debido a la tragedia que había provocado.

Y despreció este y todo el dinero del mundo, porque ni siquiera todo el oro del planeta junto era capaz de devolverle a su Rintarō.

_ONIGIRI Miya_ estuvo una semana cerrado por luto. Una vez hubo finalizado este plazo y vuelto a abrir sus puertas, Miya Osamu volvió a entregarse a su trabajo con la mayor normalidad de todas, dando a sus clientes la falsa impresión de que estaba sobreponiéndose bien a la situación que enfrentaba. Por el contrario, para sus empleados esto no era cierto, puesto que para ellos se evidenciaban con total claridad los cambios sufridos en el carácter de su jefe: movíase ahora maquinalmente por el restaurante, como si su cuerpo obedeciese al mero cumplimiento de las acciones fijadas en su rutina acostumbrada, apenas consciente de lo que hacía y sin mostrar ni el más leve vestigio del entusiasmo de otros tiempos al cocinar las órdenes pedidas. Debido a ello, en más de una ocasión Himekawa se vio obligado a corregir los pequeños errores que cometía, como la vez en la que confundió de mesa unos pedidos, o cuando se equivocó al calcular una cuenta cobrando menos de lo que realmente se le debía, lo que hizo sospechar al empleado de que todas estas equivocaciones debíanse al desconcierto de su superior al tener que habituarse a continuar con su existencia pese a la ausencia de su difunto marido.

Miya Atsumu también supo que nada iba bien cuando, transcurrido un mes desde el entierro, se dejó caer por su casa, encontrando el lugar sumido en un completo desastre. Si bien la cocina se mantenía tan limpia como de costumbre, el resto de la vivienda se hallaba en tal estado de caos, que parecía como si nadie se hubiese molestado en limpiarla desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por toneladas de polvo y telarañas, las ventanas se hallaban empañadas por la suciedad, la ropa sucia se acumulaba en todos los rincones visibles y el baño apestaba a urinario de carretera. Vio que el propio Osamu ofrecía un aspecto descuidado, con más ojeras que cara y la enmarañada barba de varios días sin afeitar ensombreciéndole el rostro, como si el desaseo de la casa se reflejase en el físico deplorable de su propietario.

Osamu apenas escuchó el rumor del grito que profirió y el ruido del portazo que dio al cerrar, para después causar un ajetreo al volver a los diez minutos, esta vez acompañado por su novio Sakusa, equipado con la más variada gama de productos de limpieza y listo para dejar la vivienda impecable. Se entregó con gran ahínco a la tarea de desempolvar los muebles, limpiar las manchas de las vidrieras y fregar el suelo, casi agachándose por completo sobre éste para lustrarlo hasta ver su propio reflejo en él. Mientras hacía todo esto, Atsumu se ocupó de obligar a su hermano a bañarse y afeitarse, burlándose con que si se dejaba esa barba de viejo ermitaño que se traía, el fantasma de Rintarō se negaría a besarle. En tanto Osamu se duchaba, su gemelo contactó e hizo venir al técnico, debido a que, en su afán de repararlo por sí mismo, su hermano había contribuido a estropear aún más el aire acondicionado.

Cuando Osamu hubo terminado de bañarse, un cuarto de hora más tarde, y salió del baño con una apariencia menos lamentable, no sólo se enfadó al ver al técnico encaramado en lo alto de una escalera, tratando de arreglar lo que había estropeado, sabiendo que Atsumu le había contactado sin su permiso y que ahora tendría que desembolsar una cuenta que no quería pagar, sino que también lanzó un grito que hizo estremecer las paredes, y montó en cólera al divisar, a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, a Sakusa tomando el plato de Rintarō para desempolvarlo y devolverlo a su sitio en la vajilla. Y sin importarle en lo más mínimo de que un desconocido estuviese en la habitación contigua, estuvo a punto de arremeter con violencia contra Sakusa, de no ser porque Atsumu le apresó antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima a su novio. Mordiéndose el labio, Sakusa contempló a los gemelos forcejar, a Osamu intentando zafarse de los brazos de su hermano, mientras le miraba con rabia y le gritaba que quién coño se creía, que cómo se atrevía a tocar el plato de Rintarō. Y pensó que, por Dios, desde donde sea que estés, Rintarō, haz entrar a tu marido en razón.

—¡Por Dios, 'Samu! —Escuchó a Atsumu exclamar—. ¡Ya déjalo, que Rintarō no va a volver!

Pues claro que no va a volver, quiso replicar Osamu.

No va a volver porque este maldito mundo se había encargado de arrebatárselo de su lado.

AQUELLA noche, se despertó sobresaltado tras haber tenido una terrible pesadilla. Soñó con Rintarō agonizando en el auto destrozado, llamándole entre jadeos adoloridos; y aunque corría y corría, no lograba alcanzar a salvarle, pues las aguas del río le engullían antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el coche, haciéndole desaparecer ante sus ojos. Al despertarse, y una vez su vista se hubo acostumbrado a la penumbra que reinaba en la alcoba, notó que había estado durmiendo aferrándose entre sueños al vacío que la ausencia de su amado había dejado en el colchón.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le extrañaba, y sintió que ya no podría soportar ni por un instante más todo aquello, pareciéndole que este era el momento oportuno para ejecutar la idea que desde hacía algunas semanas atrás venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación, resonando en el silencio de la noche sus secos pasos avanzando por el pasillo, hasta apagarse en el cuarto de baño. Allí encendió la luz, y rebuscó en el estante, hasta dar con el frasco de las pastillas para dormir que había comprado mediante una receta falsificada. Volvió luego a la alcoba y, vaciando sobre las sábanas el contenido del frasco, su mente acarició con cada vez mayor deseo la idea suicida de entregarse a los brazos de la muerte, pensando que tan sólo un suspiro le separaba de volver a estar junto a su amado Rintarō. Contempló largo rato las pastillas esparcidas sobre el colchón, creyendo que éstas eran lo único capaz de aliviar el lacerante dolor que le angustiaba. Reuniendo hasta el último manojo de valor que circulaba por todo su ser, tomó un gran puñado de las píldoras, dispuesto a matarse tragándoselas todas.

Empero, no pudo tragarlas, puesto que, en el momento justo en el que estuvo a punto de llevárselas a la boca, ululó por la calle la brisa veraniega, esa por la que tanto hubo implorado a la naturaleza para que refrescara su calurosa vivienda, estremeciendo las copas de los árboles cercanos y azotando con furia contra las paredes de la casa. Se sobresaltó al escuchar las puertas del balcón abrirse con un estruendoso estrépito, por efecto de la intensidad de la misma, seguido por el ruido provocado por algo cayendo y de un vidrio rompiéndose. Debido a su sobresalto, las pastillas se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo, desparramándose por cada oscuro rincón del piso.

Temblando de los pies a la cabeza, salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a la sala. Al encender la luz, se fijó en que lo que se había caído era uno de los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, quebrándose el cristal al impactar contra el suelo. Se agachó para reunir los trozos y, cuando volteó el marco roto, se vio a sí mismo sonriendo en su foto favorita de su boda, abrazado a Rintarō y ante el altar de fondo, atiborrado de flores violáceas que hacían resaltar el traje blanco de su esposo.

Rompió a llorar y, abrazando contra su pecho aquella tan preciada fotografía, se disculpó por la locura que había estado a punto de cometer.

A PESAR de que seguía doliendo, sabía que debía ser fuerte por Rintarō.

Porque si su amado hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hablarle por vez última, le habría dicho que continuara e intentara rehacer su vida, cumpliendo con todos y cada uno de sus más dorados sueños, como convertir _Onigiri Miya_ en el restaurante más exitoso y popular de su tipo en Japón, o participar en esos geniales concursos de cocina que tanto le gustaban (además de, quién sabe, quizás hallar el amor de nuevo). Después de todo, esta existencia estaba repleta de agradables experiencias esperándole por vivir, y no se merecía privarse de disfrutarlas culpándose por algo que se le escapaba de las manos.

Atravesó con paso decidido la entrada del cementerio. Era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar desde el entierro de su esposo. Si antaño el sitio le había parecido desolado, ahora el paisaje figurábase ante él bajo otra luz, todo ello gracias a la calidez que le transmitía el sol de verano, que brillaba con gran intensidad, alejando las tinieblas que anteriormente habíanle nublado la mente, y haciendo de aquel un día espléndido que le invitaba a abrazarse a la vida, como asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Avanzó por el sendero que se abría entre las lápidas, pareciéndole que los encantos del verano llenaban de vida y animaban todo cuanto había en torno suyo, vivificando los colores de las flores que adornaban las tumbas, y confiriéndoles una mayor frescura, para alegría de las almas que allí reposaban. Así como él, notó que muchas familias habían aprovechado lo agradable del día para reunirse y compartir un rato honrando la memoria de sus difuntos.

Llegó hasta la tumba de Rintarō. Dejó las flores que había traído junto a la lápida y, tras encender un poco de incienso, recitó una breve oración. Luego, colocó un par de los _onigiris_ que había preparado en el plato depositado sobre la marmórea losa, aquellos que cocinó con el relleno favorito de su amado, y se sentó junto a la lápida, imaginando que Rintarō estaba allí, sentado a su lado. Estuvo largo rato contemplando el cielo azulado, disfrutando del agradable silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por el canto de algún pájaro sobrevolando encima de su cabeza, o por el zumbido producido por las abejas que revoloteaban olisqueando el aroma de las flores.

Así quedose sumido en su silenciosa contemplación, hasta que hubo de acordarse de la bolsa del supermercado que traía consigo, y se apresuró a sacar de ésta un _ice pop_ , empezando a comerlo antes de que se derritiera.

—Y dime —habló, con la vista fija en las esponjosas nubes que flotaban con parsimonia allá arriba, cruzando el cielo azul—, ¿en el Cielo también tienen _ice pops_?

Le pareció escuchar el rumor de su dulce risa. Por toda respuesta ululó una agradable brisa, y creyó que aquella transportaba un «sí» de su amado, y se imaginó que no era el aire el que le acariciaba y le revolvía los cabellos, sino las manos y los besos de su Rintarō.

Y aunque aquel verano había sido difícil, tuvo el presentimiento de que ya se vendrían unos mejores. 

**Author's Note:**

> Buenooo, espero les haya gustado. Me disculpan si hubo un poquito de OOC, fue mi primera vez escribiendo con ellos.


End file.
